Spanish Vacation
by Evita1
Summary: Quatre, Trowa, Heero and Duo all decided that they needed a break after the war. So what's better than to relax in a little villa in Spain? Warnings: Lemon, and loads of it.(1x2x1,3x4x3)
1. Prologue

Author: Evita  
  
Rating :R (because that's the highest ff.net will bear with.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I do this purely for fun, And don't make a penny out of it. Please don't sue.  
  
Prologue *** Let's pretend that the war was over.  
  
Let's pretend Quatre woke up in the middle of the night and *came* to the conclusion he had to change the sheets again. And let's say he decided that he really needed a vacation, a vacation that included a very hot and naked Trowa. But hey he couldn't possibly walk up to the brunette and say: Hey Tro wanna go on vacation with me, preferably naked please. Okay so he invited Heero and Duo along too. (Since Wuffers was some where else. Probably making loads of babies with Sally)  
  
So when one of his Sisters homing pigeons flew in and dropped a neatly folded letter in his lap, telling him it would be nice if he came over to Spain. And look after her house so that she could visit one of her friends. (Actually it said: Quat get your ass over here! I'm leaving today, you better not let my garden dry out. Loads of love, Annette.) The blonde boy grabbed his chance.  
  
And left for a Spanish vacation.  
  
** Author Note's: Please just read the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter One, The first day

Author: Evita  
  
Rating :R (because that's the highest ff.net will bear with.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I do this purely for fun, And don't make a penny out of it. Please don't sue.  
  
Chapter one  
  
**  
  
Heck a Volkswagen Duck was certainly very small, something that didn't go unnoticed by our pilots.  
  
"Aww Quatre comon let me drive!"  
  
"Duo for the last time NO! It's my car I drive. You can sit in the back with Heero."  
  
"But I can barely sit there on my own!"  
  
"You'll figure something out."  
  
"Common can I sit in the other frontseat then."  
  
"NO! GET IN THE BACK NOW!"  
  
"But Quat.."  
  
"NO! Now!"  
  
"Yeah sure buddy you don't have to get worked up like that."  
  
"Oooof he's impossible isn't he?"  
  
And suddenly our nomarmally quiet Heero found his voice to agree with this:  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Aww man THE whole world is againts me", yeah Duo never stopped complaining what else should he do?  
  
Finally after 10 minutes of Duo sqeezing ( and not in that way thank you very much) he was seated.  
  
"See Quat! How can Heero ever sit here?!"  
  
"He will just have to sit on your lap" was the cool answer.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
His protests where muffled by a Heero Yuy sliding smoothly on his lap.  
  
Yep Duo was actually to embarssed to talk now, to be honest he even got a little shy.  
  
Duo think! don't let him move back, Don't let him move back, DON'T EVER LET HIM MOVE THAT AKWARDLEY AGAINST ME! PLEASE! OH GOD, THIS IS DEFINETLEY NOT MY DAY. PLEASE GOD! LET HIM STOP SQUIRMING, I'VE GOT ENOUGH FOR TODAY YA KNOW!  
  
"Maxwell? What's your problem? Can't I sit just normal on your lap like that? Or. is it bothering you?"  
  
"No.. no. just, ya know. well.. just. ugh. I'll grab a pillow.""  
  
Duo grabbed a pillow to stop Heero wiggle like.THAT.  
  
That didn't help, tough.. the pillow just made it worse.. it wasn't suppose to go round in circles like. THAT!  
  
Atleast, Heero couldn't feel his. hardness.  
  
Some hours later, in a turn.. Heero had finally fallen of his lap, how couldn't he, with all the wiggling HE did. but, in an other turn Heero fell forward, his nose pressing agains the pillow, that coverd his . member. somewhere Duo didn't want him.. okay.. okay.. he did want him there. well he wasn't suppose to tell Heero, that he liked his face there, but. he possibly couldn't tell HIM to give him a blowjob in the car with all of his friends in front of them. or just like he couldn't tell him: hey honey, I forgot my condom's but you don't mind to swallow. Would yah?.. he hauled Heero up again, I mean. a human vibrator is better than. THAT!  
  
In the mean while, in the front of the car. There was a little problem too. with Quatre the gearlever of the car, and Trowa. But do I have to go into details about that or are your minds perverted enough to figure it out?  
  
****  
  
The time went by without any further accidents, but all of them needed to stretch their legs, it had been one hell of a ride, you could have cut the tension with a knife. So they al jumped at the chance to get out. And that was when Duo suggested they would take a swin before they went to the little villa.  
  
"Oh god finally, I thought I would never be able to walk again" Duo said while he dropped himself on the beach rolling around like a dog. Well that's Duo for you.  
  
"Was Heero that bad? It was just a few hours."  
  
"Quatre ..SHUT UP!"  
  
"Owww our little Duo-kins is a bit sensitive about it common you can tell uncle Quatre common common common." If Quatre had been a dog you would've seen his tail wiggling like mad and his eyes as big as saucers just like a puppy.  
  
"Quat get away from me!" Duo still had a little problem he couldn't lay here on the beach all stretched out like he was, they where bound to notice. So he came up with the most brilliant idea of the century. (No really!) Take a swim. Too bad he was forgetting he wore his black silk thong though.  
  
So while he was wriggeling out of his pants Heero and the others where granted a beautiful vieuw of his ass. Ah well as long that they didn't see his front and the condition of it.  
  
Water, the saviour of men and the killer of hard on's. At least that's what people said. It ain't true; well it didn't help our Duo one bit. Why? Maybe because the water wasn't all that cold they where at a little bay somewhere in Spain. Or maybe 'cause he couldn't shake the feeling of Heero moving against him like that. Stimulating the act he wanted so damn much.  
  
Oh god and what if Heero had pulled his pillow away. Yes what if he had. His teeth slowly pulling the zipper of his now much too tight pants down. His hands caressing his thighs moving up to help the teeth who couldn't manage to pull the zipper over the bulge. Not that Duo minded, no not at all because Heero couldn't get it down he started to nip jus t slightly at the hardness, the denim providing even more delicious friction. When the jeans where finally down, Heero's tongue started lapping at the silk covered bulge treating it like a nice strawberry lollipop. Pushing Duo nearer and nearer to the edge. But when fantasy Heero started pulling his udies down (if you can call the thong who could barely contain the dripping shaft, underwear.) Duo was already teetering on the edge, mostly from anticipation, but when those full luscious lips started to kiss the swollen head, his tongue dipping in the little slit to taste the precum, Duo lost it, completely and utterly lost it. Not that Heero minded no the only thing he did was swallow him whole and that did it for Shinigami and his not so little, little Shinigami. His hands grabbed the beautiful chocolate locks and he let go, let him self fall into pure bliss.  
  
When his post orgasmic bliss was over he realised he had been wanking in the water. In front of his friends! In front of Heero! And that the chocolate haired boy was staring at him oddly. Duo panicked: He didn't see did he oh God please have mercy with me, you had him sitting on my lap for hours don't tell me you made him see! God didn't have any compassion today. Heero was nearing the water , no he was stepping in, swimming to Duo. Just a side note: GOD IS RUTHLESS! Poor Duo he was an ex assasin right? He was not stupid he was supposed to come with a nice solution and excuse for this. Nope he totally flipped and started swimming away from him. Ofcourse this made Heero even more curious. Heero who had no idea what Duo had actually had been doing nor had Trowa and Quatre the only thing they had seen that Duo had been zoning out and his face was gettng a little pink around the cheek area, and then suddenly his face expression on his face changed it almost seemed like he was in pain. Oh god how wrong could you be? Anyway he was going to ask Duo what the heck he thought he was doing. (and let's just keep the part that he needed to take a swim to *hide* something out) (yes why would that be, maybe that Duo looked gorgeous with pink stained cheeks but that's just a guess.) But just hen he was swimming towards him and our little genius ran okay so that's not possible, he swam away.  
  
And Heero knowing Duo thought is was all a game and started chasing him Well whatta ya know Heero Yuy starting a game, but he sure as hell picked a wrong time for it.  
  
"Come here you baka"  
  
"Why are you chasing me?!" Duo screamed  
  
"Why are you running away?"  
  
"Because ummm ummm" Duo had slowed down he could keep his swimming up and talk at the same time. But of course the perfect soldier could, so he got Duo.  
  
Duo started struggling. "Get of me Heero!"  
  
"No" he said dunking The braided mans head under water who grabbed the other's legs and pulled and so the struggle began. A struggle of hot naked body's wriggling squirming and sliding against each other. Yeah you guessed it, they broke apart pretty soon.  
  
"Ummm Heero I'm going to swim for a while okay?"  
  
"Umm yeah sure.."  
  
Duo decided that he couldn't stand there in the water staring at Heero any longer and took his cue to swim away. Not looking back, not seeing the other's lingering gaze.  
  
***  
  
After a long drive home ( and if you're interested it was another painful one for Duo) they finally arrived at the little villa.  
  
"Man I'm a goner, where's the bed."  
  
"Duo shut up, come on guys lets go upstairs, that's where the bedrooms are. I'm sure we can survey the house tomorrow."  
  
The pilots where to tired to answer, yes even Duo.  
  
Dragging their to tired feet up the stairs was almost to much of a job. But when they arrived at the attic they saw to doors. Take two doors, four hormone driven boys, and some wet dreams. What do you get? (A nice lemon) Oh and some confusion too! Anyway, back to the problem. How will the sleeping arrangements going to be? Quatre was breaking his head over it. How was he supposed to share a room with some body. He was well umm. quite noisy. Well and .. His train of thought was stopped by Duo.  
  
"I'm sleeping with Heero, sweet dreams." *SLAM!* That had been the door.  
  
"Baka! What do you think you're do. Mmmmmpf," and that had been Heero with a pillow stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"Just go to sleep Heero." Duo answered.  
  
Of course they left another pair of boys standing in the hallway.  
  
"Well I guess this room is ours then."  
  
...  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Hmmmm What?" He kept his head turned cause he didn't want Trowa to see his pink cheeks  
  
"This is our bedroom, don't you think we should go inside and get some sleep?"  
  
....  
  
"Fine then don't talk to me! Sheesh Quat what's wrong with you?"  
  
Quatre walked through the door and banged his head against the bedroom wall, and fell on the bed. head first.  
  
Trowa saw it and sighed. poor boy, he's to busy lately.  
  
he's started changing, when he heard a *SQUUEEEK* and some squirming, wiggling, and rustling from the other bed. "Quat? What's wrong? What the heck are you doing buddy? "  
  
"Nothing Trow, just. please go to sleep!"  
  
"Ooof sure." What the heck was up with Quatre tonight? They al needed there sleep. Little did Trowa know that he was going to be woken up again little than 3 hours later.  
  
Calloused fingers playing with his nipples. Pinching them, rolling them between his fingers. Yes Quatre had found himself in another awkward position. He was positioned between the brunette's legs his hand slowly ghosting over his chest, sometimes stopping at his nipples. The warm and wet tongue was licking at the sensitive spot on his ear. Slowly biting and nipping at it, Quatre was already panting. Those treacherous fingers travelling south. South and south. Bypassing the big lump that stretched the front of the white cotton boxers. Quatre almost screamed in despair. His body rubbing himself against the other, seeking the denied attention. Mmmmm.. "Yes oh god yes.. yes there! There! Mmmmm. That's sooo goood.. ohhhhh."  
  
And that was how Trowa was pulled out of his peaceful slumber: By a weird sound coming from the bed next to him Quatre was panting, hissing.. And moaning? What was wrong with the blonde? But when he opened his eyes and the sounds where accompanied by a visual there was no doubt about it. Quatre was having a nightmare. So he did the thing every good friend would do, he got up and went to wake Quatre. He was tossing and turning flinging the thin blankets of his body only to expose..a young lean but muscular body. Where the right hand was busy rubbing at a big bulge in the boxers?! What exactly was going on here?  
  
"Ahh. yes. please . I'm so close please ohhh god yessssssssss do me faster."  
  
The words only where making Trowa blush. Imagine when you where not only hearing it but seeing it too. And then the blondes back arched in an almost impossible arc.  
  
"AAAHHHHH.YESSSS...mmm yes that was so good" he mumbled. When Quatre slowly opened his eyes he noticed two things. One, he had come in his boxers. And two: Trowa was standing next to his bed gaping like a fish.  
  
"Oh My God! Oh I'm so sorry Quatre I. I thought you where having a nightmare. I didn't mean .. Oh god I...I..Just leave it. I'm asleep right now." And the banged boy walked over to his own bed pulling the covers over his head. Leaving the other boy behind in his bed still trying to process what the hell just had happened. There was just one word to perfectly describe the situation:  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
Quatre Quickly grabbed a pair of all catching sperm boxers © and ran the hell out of there.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm already working on the second chapter. And please review!!! Thank you.  
  
Evita. 


End file.
